


New friends

by MissesMarvel



Series: The start [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Skinny!Steve - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Marvel Universe, Other, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesMarvel/pseuds/MissesMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steves mother died, he had nobody. His father died years ago and there was no family left. They had to put him in an orphanage, till he was old enough to live alone. Unfortunately, this was not likely no happen very soon because of his diseases. The doctors never really gave his live a chance, the only fun he had, was giving every single medic in Brooklyn a chance to bet, if he would survive the next month or not.<br/>He went to the public high school next to the museum, which he visited quite often to study the paintings and draw the statutes.<br/>At the moment, Steve was leaning at his locker, waiting for the next lesson to begin.</p><p>No Slash, no Sex just friendship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New friends

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers:  
> \- Explicit Violence: No  
> \- Explicit Sex: No  
> \- Other: -
> 
> Revised: Yes
> 
> Not gay (sorry for that) but I wanted to display how I picture the start of their friendship.

When Steves mother died, he had nobody. His father died years ago and there was no family left. They had to put him in an orphanage, till he was old enough to live alone. Unfortunately, this was not likely no happen very soon because of his diseases. The doctors never really gave his live a chance, the only fun he had, was giving every single medic in Brooklyn a chance to bet, if he would survive the next month or not.  
He went to the public high school next to the museum, which he visited quite often to study the paintings and draw the statutes.  
At the moment, Steve was leaning at his locker, waiting for the next lesson to begin.  
"Hey Rogers!"  
He tried to ignore it. Steve wasn't the most popular kid, to be completely honest, he had no friends at all. But it wouldn't be that bad, if only –  
"Hey! Mothers-boy! Oh... I'M SOOORRYYY!"  
Jack Hadwing, professional douche, laughed his ugly, stuttering laughter and grinned dirtily. Since the dead of Steves mother, Jack was even more of a dumb idiot that usual, towards the little, lonely kid from Brooklyn. Sometimes Steve wondered how much space there still was for him, to actually get worse. He took a deep breath and turned over to him.  
"What do you want, Jack?"  
The huge football player spat on the ground and struck his big, plump hand against the locker next to Steve. Jack was wearing a sleeveless top in the school colors, gray and yellow, and a simple blue-jeans. His light blonde hair was short and looked a little greasy, Steve assumed, that he just came from his football training. Jack had blue eyes that looked like pig-eyes: small and dumb. With these eyes, he looked down at Steve, still grinning.  
"I heard you moved to the orphanage. 'Hope you know what they say about places like this!"  
He laughed about his own, awful unfunny joke and his chewing-gum wandered from one cheek to the other. Steve's eyes inspected the floor.  
He really wanted to be brave and repeat to this sentence, with one of the sassy things, that rushed through his head by now. But he was too broken at the moment, to risk another fracture.  
He kept quiet....  
On the other hand, the dumb ass would probably beat the shit out of him anyway, so fuck it.  
"Tell me Jacky-boy. Do you have a little friend there, you sometimes visit to have fun with?" - "You stupid... bug..."  
Steve closed his eyes, Jack maybe wasn't the smartest or the best at finding good returns, but for sure he knew how to punch someone pretty hard. He waited for the first hit, when suddenly, he felt how someone came between him and the big idiot.  
Great. A teacher..., he thought.  
"You have a problem, Hadwing?"  
Steve had absolutely no idea why, but someone, who was definitely no teacher, appeared directly in front of him and pushed the show-off away.  
He looked up, just to freeze immediately.  
Okay.  
Why  
the  
freaking  
hell  
was  
he  
being  
defended  
by  
James  
Barnes?  
THE JAMES BARNES.  
The-the-reason-Jack-Hadwing-was-no-longer-quarterback-of-the-schoolteam–James Barnes.  
Like an angry pit bull, Jack growled and looked aggressively into the calm and absolutely emotionless face of James.  
"I was just talking to my friend here, Barnes." - "I see. But instead of hanging with your", he smiled softly, "friends, you should go to train a little bit in the gym. Since you are not the smartest kid here, you should at least try, not to get kicked out of the team from the captain, which is, by the way, me."  
What did Steve do again to deserve this savage, brutal revenge? He felt like this was more than just his lucky day.  
Jack murmured something not very nice and stared with his tiny eyes down to Steve, who was absolutely not able to move. But then he nodded and pushed himself away from them.  
"Watch your ass, little Stevey. You know orphanages, they're just like prisoners there!"  
With these wise words he disappeared and Steve finally could take a breath.  
"Thank you!"  
James grinned before he softly tapped Steves shoulder.  
"You fine?" - " Well... it's been a little rainy these days, but you kind of saved me from getting murdered so I guess I don't have a reason to complain." The good looking guy next to him laughed.  
"Why did you helped me?"  
Steve could have bitten off his own tongue, but he really wanted to know.  
"I'm new here so... is this not normal here, to help someone who's in trouble?" - "You must be from far, far away huh? It's not. Unfortunately. I'm Steve."  
James reached for his hand and shook it gentle. "James."  
They slowly walked along the aisle, talking about school, the reason James Parents moved to New York and other stuff, but mostly James talked and so Steve had the time to look a lot at his new friend.  
He he. Friend.  
"I'm sorry for talking all the time..."  
Steve smiled and simply replied with another question. But before James was able to answer, a girl with long, blonde hair, blue eyes and a very naughty smile appeared straight in front of them.  
"Hey James..." she looked shortly at Steve, "Stan...", he suddenly felt so uncomfortable.  
Janice Clearwater. Steve nearly had to throw up just by thinking at her.  
"There is this party, Jennifer is having because her parents are gone for like 3 days. Well, however, I though that maybe we could go there together! Pick me up at 8pm and wear this nice shirt from Tuesday, of course freshly washed..."  
James cleared his throat, "no." - "WHAT?" - "First of all, his name here, is Steve. And secondary, no I really don't want to go to this party with you."  
Steve wanted to grin, but he felt like it would destroy the scene, so he just grinned on the inside.  
Janice whipped her hair and turned her flawless face on James. Within seconds she turned from nice and cute to a nightmare and back.  
"Yeah, whatever, it was just a dare anyways."  
As she walked away, James began to laugh and looked at Steve.  
"You have very nice girls here, I must say."  
Steve began laughing too.  
"Not all of them are like Janice. But to admit it, this was the longest talk I ever had with one."  
His friend wasn't surprised or tried to fake pity. He just nodded and didn't even seem to care.  
They looked after Janice, which angrily pushed away her friends to get away from the mutilation.  
A girl next to her got in her way and got thrown to the ground. Steve knew her. Daisy O'Fello. She was quiet but there was not one guy on this school who wasn't in love with her. Of course none of them ever stood a chance against James Barnes. Within seconds he was next to her helping her up.  
Slowly approaching the two, he observed Daisy laughing at something James said, whilst he was helping her stand up again.  
"There he is!"  
They greeted him friendly and James put his arm around Steves shoulder.  
"I was just asking Daisy here out this evening, it's Friday and he wanted to go dancing. Would you like to come with us?"  
Steve knew his new friend meant it well, but being the third wheel?  
"I... I don't want to... interrupt..."  
Daisy smiled kindly. "Steve," his brain stopped working for a second. She knew his name?  
"Excuse me, what did you say?"  
"You would not go alone, of course!"  
His brain had a very rough day.  
James thanked Daisy and took him to the lockers.  
"A friend of Daisy would also be with us."  
Steve sighted.  
"Why do you do this? You barely know me and I... I don't think that..."  
He sighted again.  
The captain of the football team shook his head.  
"You are coming with us. We are friends now and I like you very much! You feel like you don't belong, so I figured I have to change that. 8 o'clock in front of the Hayden Park. We'll go to the Redclub right around the corner."  
He left Steve completely perplex behind, was he dreaming all of this? Or did he really just found a friend in the most popular person in the whole school?  
He shook his head and made his way to the next class.


End file.
